Dean
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: La vida de Sherlock esta apunto de cambiar. Secuela de "Pensamientos Matutinos"


**N/a:**_ Hola a tod s de nuevo después de tan tiempo sin aparecer por aquí… Lo sé. Tengo un par de fics abandonados (exámenes de la universidad), pero pronto lo actualizare. Por otro lado este puede que sea el último one-shot de la saga que comencé con "Un milagro para su pobre alma", aunque todavía queda uno que colocar por ahí en medio. Pero se puede considerar este como el final o la antesala del final. También quería comentar, que en este Shot, tiene un guiño a una de mis series favoritas y de las que he hecho alguno que otro fic; y para aquell s que me dijeron que se me olvido el nombre de los niños en "Pensamientos matutinos", no se me olvido, lo hice aposta para dar pie a este fic._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis y ya sabéis, los personajes pertenecen a sus correspondientes creadores y bla bla bla… _

**Dean**

Miro una vez mas a la criatura pecosa de dos años que John cargaba en sus brazos con cariño y cuidado, protegiéndolo de cualquier mal, o en este caso de su pareja; así era el instinto protector del doctor. Pero volviendo a lo importante en ese momento, se suponía que el rubio llevaría a la cosa a los servicios sociales para que se encargaran de él en cuanto acabasen el último caso; pero no había sido así, el crio llevaba en el piso una semana desde que terminaron el caso del asesino de vagabundos. Esa era la causa del porqué Dean, así es como se llamaba el bicho, estaba viviendo con ellos. Su madre había sido asesinada, descuartizada, esparcida por todo Trafalgar Square; dejando al niño huérfano en consecuencia. Y ahí es donde había intervenido su maravilloso, y a veces demasiado bueno, doctor poniendo a su cargo al chico, ya que, Sherlock se negaba a que el niño viviese con ellos por una razón muy simple. Tenía miedo.

Sí, Sherlock Holmes tenía miedo no del niño, eso era una tontería; sino de que John quisiese dejarlo por una mujer y así, por fin, hacer realidad su mas profundo anhelo, formar una familia donde el antisocial sociópata de su compañero de piso, y actual pareja, no estuviese presente. El moreno no quería que Watson se alejase de él, no ahora que había conocido el sentimiento llamado amor; y menos, desde que eran pareja desde hacia dos meses, tren semanas, dos días, 15 horas y cuarenta y siete minutos. No quería que John lo dejase solo.

El crio lo miro fijamente, con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando de curiosidad infantil, como si estuviese descifrando un complicado enigma en su pequeña mente. De pronto, sonrió feliz mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos hacia el detective, el cual había evitado casi todo el posible contacto con el infante, esperando que lo cogiese en brazos. Entonces, el rubio dirigió la mirada a su pareja, hasta ahora sentada en el sofá observándolos, con una sonrisa cálida bailando en sus labios.

_Sherlock, acércate. Dean quiere saludarte_ le dijo.

El detective se levanto, no sin cierta reticencia, y se acercó a ellos, que en ese momento estaban en la puerta junto a la señora Hudson. El pequeño Dean se removió entre los brazos del rubio intentando llegar hasta Holmes. El moreno, al no saber que hacer en aquella situación, poso una de sus manos en los cabellos rubios oscuros del niño y le acaricio con cuidado, y, extrañamente a lo que él pensaba, ese simple gesto lo lleno de ternura hacia el pequeño. John sonrió de nuevo verdaderamente feliz. Había visto el miedo en los ojos de su novio, y no tenia que ser Sherlock para saber cual era ese temor. Amaba tanto a ese hombre como para plantearse dejarlo por alguna mujer.

_Quizá no tenemos que llevar a Dean _ los otros dos adultos lo miraron sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que decía el nombre del chico_ a los servicios sociales. Podríamos…_ por una vez, el doctor entendió el rumbo que estaban tomando los pensamientos del moreno.

_ ¿De verdad?_ Sherlock lo miro al oír la pregunta. John esperaba su respuesta con algo de ansiedad.

Mientras ellos se miraban, Martha los miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad. Ella estaba feliz por sus chicos, a los que quería como si fueran sus hijos, y ahora iban a ser uno mas en aquella extraña familia, como tantas veces había nombrado mentalmente a la situación que vivía desde que ellos se mudaron al 221b de Baker Street.

_Sí_ dijo quedadamente mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos de color tan azul como el profundo e inexplorado océano.

John lo beso feliz, aun con el niño en brazos.

_Voy a preparar una buena cena para los cuatro_ dijo la mujer contenta_ Me acabáis de hacer abuela_ dijo riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Los dos hombres se miraron y volvieron a besarse. Después de separarse, el rubio le paso al chiquillo a Sherlock.

_Voy a ayudar a la señora Hudson. Cuida de Dean.

El exmilitar bajo las escaleras hacia el piso de la anciana, dejando solos a Sherlock y al pequeño Dean.

_Vas a ser la pesadilla de tu tío Mycroft_ sonrió con orgullo al recordar lo que días antes había estado pensando al despertar junto a John una mañana. El niño rio a su vez en respuesta como si supiese a lo que se refería.

John no se iba a ir, y ahora tenían uno mas en la familia, el cual seria su pequeño orgullo y el dolor de muelas del mayor de los Holmes. Aquel era el comienzo del gran experimento de su vida, lo sabia. Oyó como el niño balbuceaba un par de palabras mientras alargaba sus brazos hacia el osito que un mes antes habían conseguido en la feria. Se lo dio y se sentó con el niño en su sofá, para observar como jugaba con el peluche.

_Sherlock, ni se te ocurra experimentar con Dean, y menos meterle ideas raras en la cabeza. Que te conozco_ le grito John desde abajo.

El moreno bufo con frustración. Tendría que ser en otro momento pero conseguiría que el pequeño rubio fuese la pesadilla de Mycroft. Mientras, podía observarlo jugar apaciblemente y esperar a la cena.

**Fin.**


End file.
